Capcom,SNK,Mobile Fighter G Gundam first crossover
by Raptor Slash
Summary: This is my very first crossover, ever since I watched G Gundam on DVD and played different Capcom/SNK fighting games, I thought of a cool crossover. You can also design the fighters mobile trace system and gundams on . I hoped you enjoyed it. READY, GO!


**Street Fighter/SNK/G Gundam Crossover**

This is my very first crossover for Fanfiction. I don't own Street Fighter, SNK or G Gundam. They are owned by their respective companies: Capcom, SNK and Bandai. Ever since I played Capcom and SNK games, I've been thinking of a crossover with those games and G Gundam. The way of the fight is different, instead of one fighter for one nation, it will be three fighters teaming up for one nation (the gundam fighter,a Capcom fighter and a SNK fighter), and each have their own Gundams.

You know how the rules of the Gundam fight goes.

The following are the seven articles of the Gundam Fight International Regulations:

A unit whose head section has been destroyed is disqualified. **Supplement**: Accidental harm inflicted on a Gundam Fighter during a match is acceptable.

A Gundam Fighter must never aim at the cockpit of an opponent's Gundam.

A Gundam Fighter may repair any damage to their Gundam as often as they desire and move on to the championship league, as long as the head section has not been destroyed.

A Gundam Fighter must take full responsibility for protecting their own Gundam.

A match shall only be held on a one-on-one basis.

A Gundam Fighter shall not taint the honor and dignity of the nation they are representing.

The Earth is the ring! **Supplement**: Destruction of property on Earth due to the Gundam Fight is not considered a crime.

I also added some special rules for the three team Gundam Fight.

1. If one of the three Gundams of the same nation is defeated, the remaining ones can either continue on or give up.

2. Any member from the Capcom or SNK from different countries may team up with the fighter from his/her nation.

Here's the lineup for the fighters teaming up with the Gundam Fighters of the main characters:

**Neo Japan**

**G Gundam**

Domon Kasshu

Shining/Burning Gundam

**Capcom**

Ryu

Shokotan Gundam

**SNK**

Kyo Kusanagi

Kasai (Fire) Gundam

**Neo America**

**G Gundam**

Chibodee Crocket

Gundam Maxter

**Capcom**

Ken Masters

Shoryu Gundam

**SNK**

Terry Bogard

Lone Wolf Gundam

**Neo China**

**G Gundam**

Sai Saichi

Dragon Gundam

**Capcom**

Chun-Li

Crane Gundam

**SNK**

**?**

?

**Neo France**

**G Gundam**

George DeSand

Gundam Rose

**Capcom**

**?**

**?**

**SNK**

?

?

**Neo Russia**

**G Gundam**

Argo Gulskii

Bolt Gundam

**Capcom**

Zangief

Cyclone Gundam

**SNK**

Sonia Romanenko

Sambo Gundam

**Neo Germany**

**G Gundam**

Schwartz Bruder

Shadow Gundam

**Capcom**

**?**

**?**

**SNK**

**?**

**?**

**Neo Sweden**

**G Gundam**

Allenby Beardsley

Noble Gundam

**Capcom**

Sakura Kasugano

Ansatsu Gundam

**SNK**

Yuri Sakazaki

Gundam Kyoku

Some of these fighters are in question marks because I can't decide which fighter and gundams to choose, that's why I need you to decide to vote, here is the fighters from their own games and their Gundams for your decisions:

**China (SNK)**

**Name**

Karin Son

**Game**

Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer

**Gundam**

Gundam Wukong

**Name**

Li Xiangfei

**Game**

King of Fighters

**Gundam**

Gundam (Dim)Sum

**Name**

Sie Kensou

**Game**

King of Fighters

**Gundam**

Aura Gundam

**Name**

Mai Shiranui

**Game**

King of Fighters

**Gundam**

Gundam Koppo-Ken

**France (Capcom)**

**Name**

Remy

**Game**

Street Fighter 3

**Gundam**

Gundam Savate

**Name**

Abel

**Game**

Street Fighter 4

**Gundam**

Gundam Lutte

**France (SNK)**

**Name**

Charlotte Christine de Colde

**Game**

Samurai Shodown

**Gundam**

Chevalier Gundam

**Name**

Janne D'Arc

**Game**

World Heroes

**Gundam**

Arc Gundam

**Name**

Elisabeth Blanctorche

**Game**

King of Fighters

**Gundam**

Savate Gundam

**Germany (Capcom)**

**Name**

Victor

**Game**

Darkstalkers

**Gundam**

Voltage Gundam

**Name**

B. B. Hood

**Game**

Darkstalkers

**Gundam**

Hooded Gundam

**Germany (SNK)**

**Name**

Brocken

**Game**

World Heroes

**Gundam**

Gundam Kybernetischen (Cybernetic)

**Name**

Luise Meyrink

**Game**

King of Fighters

**Gundam**

Butterfly Gundam

Those of you who does Deviantart can design the fighter's mobile trace systems and Gundams, I will decide who is cool.

The first episode will have the opponents from Neo Italy

**G Gundam**

Michelo Chariot

Neros Gundam

**Capcom**

Rose

Tarot Gundam

**SNK**

Robert Garcia

Gundam Tiger

So, without further ado, READY, GO!


End file.
